


Aokise valentine fluff

by Aokiseki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bath smut, Fluff, Kise being a dork, M/M, Masturbation, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokiseki/pseuds/Aokiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise prepared something special for his boyfriend on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokise valentine fluff

"So why are we doing this again?" 

"Oh shut up, Aominecchi. Just get in here too!" Kise grinned. "It's waaarm..." 

"Tche." Aomine huffed, pulling down his underpants before stepping into the hot bath Kise prepared for them. 

His boyfriend was always walking with his head in the clouds and was ever the romanticist, but Aomine never expected him to actually plan something so extravagant for valentines day.

To be honest it looked like the dude bought too many girly magazines. Or, knowing Kise, he probably stole the idea from some corny love story he read. 

The entire bathroom of Kise's luxurious home was illuminated by hundreds of small candles that smelled like a mixture of vanilla and roses. The water was still running into the tub making the amount of foam larger and larger every minute. Aomine didn't know how much soap Kise poured in the tub and also felt like he didn't even want to know. 

Kise also prepared 2 glasses of champagne and a basket of strawberries standing on the side of the bathtub.

Seriously, the boy had no originality at all.

Aomine had come to Kise's house after receiving a dubious text, rolling his eyes when he saw a path of rose petals leading to the shiny bathroom. He had followed it just to entertain Kise for a while but when he opened the door, saw Kise's bare, naked back and him slowly turning around smiling seductively he knew that following the blond's plan wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Aomine hissed at the hotness of the water burning his skin when he sank down in the tub. Kise laughed at his pained, annoyed expression shuffling closer to his boyfriend careful not to spill the water. 

He grabbed Aomine's hands underwater and gave them a squeeze. The blue haired boy smiled, letting go of Kise’s right hand to brush the blond’s wet hair out of his eyes. Forever mesmerized by his honey brown eyes that sometimes seemed to become golden in the sunlight.

"Not so bad after all, right?" Kise asked the boy sitting in front of him. 

Aomine only nodded, watching Kise expectantly. They had never taken a bath together before, he didn’t even know Kise had a bathtub in his house. They took showers together but then they stepped out of them dirtier than when they got in. 

 

"What- what are we supposed to do now?" He inquired.

Kise laughed again, giggling at Aomine's uneasiness. 

"Nothing! We just sit back, relax and enjoy each other's presence!"

"That line has to be from the magazine you stole this whole setup from." Aomine sighed. He couldn't just sit still and do nothing when his boyfriend sat there naked before his eyes. 

"Aominecchi, just shut your mouth for 2 minutes and relaaax." Kise said while closing his own eyes as an example.

Aomine frowned, still staring at the blond before him who seemed to be completely zen right now.

"Or we could do this?" He asked, leaning forward and capturing Kise lips with his own. Aomine felt Kise slightly protesting but then melting into the kiss. That's more like it, he thought. 

He licked at his bottom lip to ask for entrance and once he felt Kise smile and part his lips, he shoved his tongue in the blond's mouth.

He grabbed Kise's wet hair at the back of his head and pulled the boy closer to deepen the kiss. 

Kise moaned a little, loving the way Aomine took control over the kiss. His hand travelled lower to Kise's navel under water, almost touching the spot where Kise wanted him to touch right now. 

But no, he couldn't let Aomine have his way with him without getting his perfectly copied cliché valentines evening. He had scheduled Aomine fucking him senseless into the mattress for later that night.

He curled his arm around Aomine's neck while his other hand grabbed some foam and placed it carefully on top of his boyfriend’s head.

"Babe.." Aomine said as he noticed the bubbles in his hair. "Kise, what the fuck even?" 

Kise giggled in amusement, seeing his boyfriend with snow white foamy hair. Whenever Kise giggled, Aomine knew he couldn't keep up the serious guy strategy for long. He burst out laughing giving Kise an equally beautiful hair cut.

Not long after that the both of them were making all sorts of mustaches and eyebrows with the never ending foam. Kise did a perfect imitation of Kagami Taiga which had Aomine roaring with laughter until tears started coming from his eyes.

“Do it again! Do it again!” he laughed, almost overflowing the bathtub with his movements.

Kise loved the way he could make the boy in front of him laugh. He fell in love with his smiling face and the twinkle in his eyes when he found something amusing. He knew that those smiles and looks were only meant for him because no one had ever seen this lovable side of Aomine Daiki. His heart felt as if it were about to explode. 

 

Aomine was also the one who thought that feeding Kise was a good idea until he saw the boy sucking at the strawberry, licking the juice from his pink lips.

No, Aomine remembered. Now's touchy-feely time. No sexy stuff. Kise doesn’t want that right now. Sexy stuff is for later. 

But it did seem like Kise was deliberately torturing him when the blond boy asked him if he’d taste sweeter after eating a strawberry. Aomine was glad to perform this little experiment, taking the boy’s bottom lip between his own sucking slightly on the pink skin.

After that they drank champagne and had a light conversation followed by a heavier one about the future, making them feel like they both really trusted and cared for one another.

A silence fell after they were done talking causing them to stare in each other's eyes for a while. 

Aomine stretched out his hand booping kise's nose with his wet finger to lighten the mood. 

"I really do love you, Kise." Aomine said. “I- I’d love to have Valentine’s days like this for- for the rest of my life.”

Kise smiled brightly, blushing a little because he was tipsy and his boyfriend just said the cutest thing ever. He didn't think he'd ever been happier than he was now, right here with the person he loved the most in the whole wide world. 

"I love you too, Daikicchi!" he exclaimed, moving backwards to sit with his back to Aomine's chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, Aomine resting his head on top of Kise's, tracing the water droplets on his chest and sometimes placing soft kisses against his nape of Kise's neck. They both felt like they could stay there with each other for ages if not for the tops of their fingers starting to wrinkle due to excessive time in warm water. 

Aomine felt completely at peace in this little moment with his boyfriend, learning indeed that also the cheesy moments in a relationship are of importance. He was glad he followed Kise in this idea like he always did.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slim hand near his crotch, massaging his thigh. Aomine sucked in a breath when he saw the boy’s right hand disappear underwater, stroking his own length while his other hand was rubbing Aomine’s groin at the same time. 

He heard Kise moan when he put his hand over Kise’s working hand, stroking the boy’s dick in time with him grinding his own against the blond’s ass. 

He looked up, saw the glint in Kise's eyes and knew that they were getting ready for part two of their valentine's evening.


End file.
